


pour me a drink

by thebitterbeast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, not compliant with season three AT ALL, this is basically just an excuse for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles rambles when he’s drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pour me a drink

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Scott/Stiles/Isaac - drink me; a drabble about characters drinking, alone or with each other

They sit there in the field, like the last time Scott and Allison broke up. Stiles has snuck out alcohol, he’s the only one it’s affecting, and they’re talking about nothing in particular.  
  
The only difference is the fact that Isaac is with them.  
  
Stiles thinks he should be hurt or irritated or jealous that Scott’s got a new friend. Most people would be, he muses as he plays with the bottle in his hand. But Isaac’s so goddamn nice that it’s impossible to hate him. It’s like trying to kick a puppy.  
  
He laughs to himself under his breath. _Cubs._ Scott and Isaac are both cubs. That’s okay, he’s cynical enough for all of them.  
  
"What’s so funny?" Scott asks, warm and familiar grin on his face. Stiles inclines his head back to look at both the werewolves and grins cheekily.  
  
"You’re cubs," he exclaims, and the rush of feeling that washes over him when Isaac and Scott exchange exasperated and amused looks is the furthest thing from jealousy.  
  
It’s the same feeling he gets when Melissa and his dad attempt to ground him and Scott for sneaking out at night. It’s the sense of rightness and _this is where they’re supposed to be_ and _Scott’s my brother and hey, whaddya know, so’s Isaac, we fit, man_ \- and Isaac’s turning pink and oops, he’s saying all this out loud, isn’t he?  
  
Scott laughs then, a bark of laughter that Stiles has to cackle at because seriously, man, _wolves_. He scoots himself backwards as Scott slaps a hand on Isaac’s back and holds it there, one gentle squeeze and grin on his face. Stiles reaches out and wraps a hand around Isaac’s ankle and the look on Isaac’s face says he knows what they’re doing.  
  
_This is pack,_ Stiles thinks, exchanging a look with his best friend. They don’t need words to communicate. Isaac belongs with them, Isaac’s _theirs_ now, and they protect their own and Stiles has always wanted a puppy. His dad didn’t let him keep the last one - he’d had to send Scott home to his mother - but maybe he’ll let him keep this one because Isaac needs a home and Stiles wants his brother to be okay.  
  
He’ll talk to his dad in the morning. After the hangover’s passed, he thinks. He takes a swig of the bottle and grins to himself.  
  
Maybe the optimism is rubbing off on him but Stiles thinks they’re going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> asked by a friend on tumblr. written some time during season two.


End file.
